


All I Need

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: struggle, relieve, accompany. (Bonus theme: consent)As he struggled to breathe, he distantly heard someone talking to him.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> For the [sterekdrabbles prompt: stuggle, accompany, relieve (bonus theme: consent). ](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172347876369/as-usual-time-flies-and-its-already-wednesday-and)

By now, Stiles should be used to the blind terror that accompanied a panic attack but it still managed to catch him by surprise. As he struggled to breathe, he distantly heard someone talking to him.

“Stiles. Stiles!” The voice next to him yelled worriedly. “Can I touch you?”

Stiles felt himself give a non-committal grunt.

“It’s me... Derek. I need a verbal response.”

As he choked out a quiet “yes" he felt relief course through him.

“Shhhh, I got you.” Derek whispered as he held onto him. Stiles finally began to breathe, Derek was there, he was finally safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [mamawerecat on tumblr ](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/). I'm enjoying these drabble challenges, you can probably expect more from me. (Finally, after 5 years haha)


End file.
